Intertwined
by tsubasa-1742
Summary: In this story Sora and Riku are already a couple, doing IT like bunnies in ever lasting heat. The only problem is that things will be getting in the way and Sora will be abandoned in the long run. Yet his emotions being as strong as they are for his onl
1. Intertwined0

Title: Intertwined

Rating: R

Coupling: RikuxSora

Disclaimer: pouts I wish I owned Kingdom Hearts. OOO, I know, I'll ask for it for Christmas!

Contents: Yaoi, lime and lemon, angst. Well lets just say that this story's gonna have a lot.

A/N: Okay, second kingdom hearts fic. I'm working on writing so many stories right now that I can't see straight. Anyhow, in this story Sora and Riku are already a couple, doing IT like bunnies in ever lasting heat. Let your minds do the processing...Okay. The only problem is that things will be getting in the way and Sora will be abandoned in the long run. Yet his emotions being as strong as they are for his only love Riku will end in cataclysmic disaster when he begins to hurt himself, not wanting to live without Riku being in his life. This will be the tearjerker of the century with lots of hot steams sex in the middle. Read and enjoy.

Intertwined-0

Sora yawned widely as he stretched his arms toward the heavens in a long stretch. He then curled in slightly to rest his stretched spin and rubbed a hazy eye with his baled up fist. Why did mornings have to come so early? He gripped hold of his large blood red comforter and sheets and pushed them from off of his body as he stood, scratching the back of his mussed up hair, shivering slightly as his bare feet touched the cold carpeted floor of his large, spacious room. He wrapped his arms around his upper torso as the cold of the room set in on his sleep-hazed mind. Despite the fact that he and his family lived on an island, the mornings were always cold and damp and he did not favor those two facts one bit. He made a mad dash for the adjoining bathroom and yanked the handle to turn on the hot water. As soon as he had taken care of his business and taken off his thin layer of night clothing he stepped into the steaming shower, steam already billowing over the curtain due to the extreme heat. He yawned once more before he began to wash his body of the previous day's grim, washing away all of the troubles as well. He sighed into the heat as he rinsed his spiky cinnamon hair of the sudsy shampoo and then turned off the water that continued to pelt his now rosy colored, clean skin. He pulled back the curtain and shook out his hair with a few firm jerks, the mass of hair drying slightly as intended and falling into its trade mark disarray of spikes. He exited the bathroom, now fully awake and headed towards his dresser, wet, dripping towel hanging loosely from his hips. He pulled out one of his many red t-shits and pulled it over his head, pushing the attached hood back as it settled upon his still damp hair. He then went to a lower draw and pulled out a pair of khaki colored cargo pants. He tossed the pants behind him, knowing full well that they would land upon his twin-sized bed. He then went to the top most drawer and pulled out a pair of boxers with cutely animated blitz balls. By this time the loosely tucked towel had fallen from his hips and he pulled on the covering under garment then turned to snatch up his pants and put them on as well. He went back to the bathroom, the mirror now free of the consuming steam and brought a quick hand through his hair as he did every morning yet to no avail. He sighed warily at his disobedient mane of jagged locks and reentered his bedroom. He gathered up his notebooks from the previous nights homework and shoved them into his cross over strap backpack. He grabbed the single strap, took a quick glace at the clock, and made a dash for his bedroom door, having only a few more minutes to head out in his usual, every day schedule. He slung the bag over his shoulder as he snagged a piece of toast from his mother's out stretched, expectant hand and dashed for the door, hopping on ether foot as he pulled on his shoes, with the bread hanging helplessly from his lips and teeth. Successfully putting on his shoes without falling over, he reached for the door handle and opened it with a jerk. He rushed out of the door and right into a smothering embrace. He paused, bread still hanging from his mouth and becoming soggy as his saliva began to seep in. He then smiled in realization and embraced the one embarrassing him so lovingly, looping a hand out from under the other's arm to take hold of his bread.

"Good morning, Sora." The other murmured softly against his still damp hair before leaning down to give his lips a full kiss.

Sora sighed softly into the kiss, tongue straying forward slightly in a small tease and then pulling away. "'Mornin'...Riku."


	2. Intertwined1

Title: Intertwined

Rating: R

Coupling: RikuxSora

Disclaimer: pouts I wish I owned Kingdom Hearts. OOO, I know, I'll ask for it for Christmas!

Contents: Yaoi, lime and lemon, angst. Well lets just say that this story's gonna have a lot.

A/N (**WARNING**): Okay, this chapter contains **LEMON**. It also contains **YAOI** so if you don't like that shit...fuck off. Ja and Enjoy!

Intertwined-1

Sora blushed deeply as Riku took the tease a little too seriously and forced his own tongue past Sora's lips, twinning about his own in a purely seductive manner as he pressed his boyfriend fully up against his door and ravaged him breathless. When he finally pulled away, Sora was a panting mass of nerves as he tilted his head back, swallowing thickly as he attempted to get control over his raging libido.

Riku hummed to himself, quite pleased at Sora's disheveled look and began to slowly kiss the neck exposed to his wondering lips. He smirked devilishly as he heard the murmured pleas for him to stop his tempting actions. "Why should I?" He retorted, pressing a knee between Sora's legs and pressing his thigh against the pulsing length, chuckling softly at the sharp intake of breath Sora took.

"Please," Sora panted, "Mother's still home..." He finished softly and began to push weakly at the strong chest before him.

Riku pouted obviously, dragging his hands down to give Sora's cute butt a firm squeeze, grinning once again at the indignant squeak and withdrawing all together. He then grasped hold of Sora's hand and dragged him bodily to his parked car, shoving him into the passengers seat with an incensed squawk and jogging over to the driver's side. Settling into his seat, ignoring the customary pout he was receiving for his rough actions he started the car and drove off to school.

"So, how'd you sleep last night, Sora?" Riku grinned, watching as his boyfriend's cheeks lit up with a soft blush.

"Uhh...fine; just fine, Riku." He answered, recalling his heated actions before falling a sleep in his exhaustion of his memories of Riku and quick hand.

He hated that he couldn't get to sleep unless he was either completely worn out or Riku was next to him, yet it had been as such ever since he and Riku had slept together for the first time. He had become accustom to the warm, pale arms engulfing his smaller, more slender body and the heated, even breathing of his lover against the back of his neck. He loved Riku like no other before...or after for that matter, and he was lucky that Riku felt the same.

"I didn't sleep without you either, Sora." Riku stated seriously. "I never sleep well without you." He added as they came to a stoplight.

He leaned over the center of the car and placed a tender hand upon his lover's cheek, leaning in closer a moment later to engage him in a heated kiss. Sora complied eagerly, placing his own hand on Riku's opposing cheek and meeting the elder's tongue with his own, moaning heatedly into the passionate kiss.

Sora jumped suddenly as he heard the impatient driver's horn sound behind them, as they hadn't moved when the light had changed green. Riku glowered at the ass hole and flipped him off before driving forward, reaching the school without another word between them.

He parked the car in his usual spot and turned to look at Sora, giving him a mischievous grin before unbuckling his safety belt and haling him bodily over and onto his lap. Sora gasped sharply as his lower body was met with hardened flesh. He moaned imploringly as his head drooped forward to land on Riku's shoulder, shivers running throughout his body as Riku began to thrust upward slowly.

Luckily the windows of the car were tented and no one would see what it is that they were doing, although with how hard they did _it_ and how loud they got during _it_ was another story. The whole school would end up knowing of their actions before the ending of second period and Sora did _not_ want that.

"Ri-hiii-kuu..." Sora moaned uncontrollably as said boy began to unbutton his cargo pants, free hand slipping up his loose, hooded, red t-shirt to thumb at an excited nipple. "We ha-aah-ve to sto-aaaah-p!" He ordered as sternly as possible, which wasn't very.

"Why?" Riku implored, still pumping his hips up to met Sora's rocking ones. He wanted his lover sooo badly. They hadn't done _it_ in two days and he did not like the idea of celibacy. "We can be quiet." He added heatedly, air puffing out against Sora's left ear, making said boy shiver and mew. "Besides," He added once more, placing his hands on Sora's hips and pushing him down firmly on his hips before grinding his need firmly against the now loosely covered bottom, waiting for the answering moan that he knew would come. Successfully hearing the sound he finished, "you're the one that makes the most noise."

Sora huffed indignantly, letting Riku take off his interfering shirt. "Oh...?" He taunted, lifting up his hip and scooting down into the area where Riku's feet lay, lips brushing against the bulge in his tight pants in as innocent a kiss as he could manage. He _knew_ that one of the reasons Riku loved him so much and one of the things that turned him on the most was his innocence. Riku cried out at the sight, lifting his hips imploringly toward Sora's soft lips. "So now you're complaining about the noises that I make?"

"Who aid anything about complaining?" Riku asked through gritted teeth as he unbuttoned his own pants and pushed them down past his knees, sighing once his erection was free of the tightening material. "I love it when you make those sexy little noises." He stated, stroking himself to relieve a little of the pressure.

Sora blushed heatedly as he watched his lover, loosing a little of his nerve as he watched Riku continue to stroke himself. He regained it though once Riku brought a hand to the back of his neck, silently asking him to take his length into his mouth. Sora did not hesitate another moment and took Riku into his mouth, moaning softly at the bittersweet taste and satisfying feel. He wasn't in the least surprised when Riku's hips pushed upwards into his mouth, blushing even more heavily at the crude remarks his lover ground out as he pushed Sora's mouth further down onto his shaft. Sora continued to work his lover's shaft, tightening his mouth and loosening it, bringing Riku dangerously to the edge of insanity and then bringing him back with innocent, kitten licks of his pink tongue.

Riku whimpered softly in disappointment as Sora pulled away from his pulsing length, keeping his eyes closed as he tried to regain his senses, yet this was impossible as a now nude Sora placed his knees on either side of his hips and slowly began to seat himself around Riku's length, having prepared himself while Riku's mind was MIA. Riku couldn't hold back the scream that reached his lips, but was grateful when Sora covered his gapping lips with his own, swallowing the scream and moaning softly against Riku's parted lips. He moved gently into the warm heat, lips parting with Sora's as said boy jerked back with a sharp gasp of pleasure. Riku smile softly at the sight, Sora's back arched, chest puffing out as he tried to drag air into his starved lungs, sweat beginning to gather upon his bare skin. He moaned appreciatively as Sora began to move with him, increasing the pleasure.

Sora relaxed from his arched position and settled for resting his chin on Riku's left shoulder, arms wrapped tightly about his neck as he road out the waves of enjoyment, length rubbing constantly against Riku's rigid abs as they moved fluidly. He could almost swear that the car was beginning to rock with the hard, pounding pace, but it would have only lasted for a moment.

Riku's thrusts came to a sudden stop as he reached his peak, deep vibrating growl coming from deep within his chest. His rigid body became pliant again as he sagged limply against the cushioning of his seat. He panted for a few moments, hands idly stroking over the fingerprint bruises he had left on Sora's slim hips. When he next became aware, he heard Sora's rapid panting as he rubbed his stiff arousal against Riku's stomach, whimpering softly as the touch wasn't enough. Riku stilled the rocking hips gently, listening intently to Sora's whimpers as he brought him over to lie uncomfortably in the passenger side seat, head resting against the armrest on the door.

Sora couldn't wait another moment as he began to rock his hips into the yielding air, arms stroking down his tense wet thighs. He gasped sharply as Riku's lips and mouth came down upon his beating dick and began to suck it harshly, chin rubbing against his straining scrotum, as his tongue rubbed furiously at the underside of his penis.

"Oh GOD...RIKUUU!" He screamed, finally attaining his peak and spilling his essence into Riku's awaiting mouth.

Sora's eyes rolled slightly as he panted, body sweaty and drained from the over exerting act that they had committed. He rubbed a hand over his tense little belly and laughed in a raspy, weak way as he saw the glow of satisfaction that radiated off of his lover.

"That was nice." Riku commented as he leaned into the back seat and came back bearing a box of cleanex.

He handed the box over to Sora after getting a few tissues himself, implying that he might want to clean up the evidence of their love making from his sprawled thighs. Sora did as such, dimly taking notice of the condensation upon the windows of Riku's car as he began to dress himself, running a hand through his mussed up hair. Sora moaned in a satisfied way as the after glow still had a strong grip upon his body.

"Every morning should be this good." He murmured as he rubbed a hand over his damp brow, pressing a button to role down his window and let out the sweltering heat from the car.

"That can be arranged." Riku responded, eyeing the hickies upon either of his shoulders, over the hollow of his collar bone and right below his left ear; it seemed that Sora had been in a biting mood that morning, either that or he was desperately trying to keep quiet.

"I'm not so sure about that." Sora said over his shoulder as he had placed his head out of the heated car and watched with a grimace as a few blushing girls walked by, knowing smiles upon their faces. "I wouldn't be surprised if the entire school knows by the end of the day and we get two lectures, three tops."

"You need to stop being such a pessimist, Sora. Be more positive; like me." Riku stated playfully, anticipating the indignant glare that he received.

"Okay...I'm _positive_ we'll get in trouble for this." He jeered.

"Oh, Sora, that's so old." Riku teased, gripping hold of Sora's arm and pulling him playfully against his side, burying his nose into the hollows of Sora's slender neck and nipping a moment later, purring softly as he swirled his tongue around the small nicks that he had given his writhing lover.

A heartbeat passed that both paused in realization as a bell sounded. "Well...if we aren't in trouble for what we just did then we'll certainly be in trouble for being late." Sora grumbled, retrieving his backpack from the back seat and pausing only a moment for Riku to catch up and fall into stride with him as they traveled to the school, dreading the scolding they would receive from their first period teachers.


End file.
